


Однообразие [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, pure fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро, обычное утро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однообразие [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193315) by [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah). 



> Большое спасибо Werekat за редактуру.

Каждый раз мы просыпаемся, потягиваемся, зеваем и притворяемся, что еще спим; придвигаемся поближе, жмемся друг к другу, будто слепые котята в поисках тепла. А потом набрасываемся друг на друга. После сна я всегда несколько медлителен и позволяю ему вести. От его тихого, хриплого голоса темнота под веками окрашивается во все цвета радуги, и я прижимаюсь еще ближе, мурлыча от удовольствия. Его руки начинают двигаться. Меня поражает, как у него хватает сил на утренние любовные игры, но мне нравится. Нравится, как он касается меня, нравится ощущение его дыхания на моей коже, нравится, как он заражает меня своим настроением, пока я не заставляю себя приоткрыть один глаз и встретиться с жестоким утренним светом. Это и есть любовь. Я мечтал именно об этом: уютном, знакомом и все же неизменно свежем и глубоком чувстве принадлежности.  
  
Закрываю глаза и прижимаюсь щекой к его груди или зарываюсь лицом в волосы. Запах его хочется вдыхать постоянно — ведь именно запах я забываю первым, когда он отправляется охотиться на орков. Каждый раз от этого больно. Тогда я не пускаю горничных в наши покои: грязные вещи становятся святыней — благодаря им он словно бы рядом. И все же потом мне приходится сдаться. Я не могу спать на запятнанных спермой простынях три месяца подряд. Пропитанные потом рубашки нужно стирать, иначе они придут в негодность. Свежий воздух нужно впустить внутрь, прежде чем затхлый дух комнаты затрет воспоминания о таких утрах, как сегодня, — когда он держит меня и, не отпуская, дразнит, пока я не проснусь и не начну умолять о любви.  
  
Я седлаю его бедра и медленно двигаюсь вверх и вниз, отдаваясь безраздельно и самозабвенно. Наши тела будто две части разбитой вазы: они совпадают идеально, привычно сливаются вместе. Это тоже часть привычного утреннего порядка. Я знаю, в какое именно мгновение он положит руки мне на бедра в немом вопросе. Я знаю, как именно изогнутся его губы, когда я ускорю движение. И когда он начинает толкаться в меня, совершенно неудивительно, что с его губ слетает слово. Так бывает всегда. Это дрожащее «Линдир», вылетевшее на выдохе, это затасканное слово на его губах становится блестящим и ярким и предшествует рождению звезд.  
  
Говорят, что большинство пар прекращают эти постоянные любовные игры после нескольких лет совместной жизни. Не знаю. Возможно, дело в его частых долгих отлучках, но интерес Элрохира ко мне, моему телу, моему прикосновению, моему сердцу, моему разуму горит неугасимым пламенем. И я всё так же загораюсь от каждого прикосновения, от каждой мысли о нем, от восхищения этой потрясающе сильной, всепоглощающей страстью.  
  
Тот, кто сказал, что однообразие — это плохо, солгал.


End file.
